warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oberon (Warframe)/@comment-172.56.5.101-20131219161515/@comment-74.38.203.45-20131220035659
a paladin generally looks nothing like this...his skill set though tends to stick out as paladin esque and the chances of you just randomly spamming his abilities seems low (since that seems rare on most frames in the first place..even trinity outside of the "be immortal forever" crap) so he's not a caster ..well he is but he isn't melee warframes have a bad habit of being...well horrible due to the combat system in this game there's nothing in most lore (that i'm aware of) stating that in order for a paladin to fight ithas to be up close and personal (thus it stands to reason they could adapt to a time where most combat is ranged) and even then....paladin over time came to refer to anyone chilvirous (being a tenno it seems fairly likely in and of itself that he did/does fight for the "good" whenever he is able) and outside of games and that definition no "paladin" is really a paladin since none of them are of the twelve peers/knights Charlemagne's court so we either take the one definition or throw out all paladins in games as not really paladins not conforming to the looks of a paladin in other games isn't the same as not being a paladin..or being a druid for that matter his abilities admittedly can swing both ways but given that in the cidex he is called a "paladin" and in the patch notes (and release post) he is called a "paladin" regardless of what was said in a livestream it makes more sense to call him a paladin (since it seems the armor came from druidic game POV that would explain the "both" thing) as for dress...well druids (that has been proven) in their prime didn't go around wearing horns maybe headresses of a sort..but they weren't "druidy" as people seem to see them now (just like the druids had nada to do with stonehenge (atleast according to scholars and researchers) defining druid/paladin on the basis of what a game says is silly since they both have absolutely real definitions and (in the cse of druids) a long standing belief system (though admittedly much of it is unknown) and to whoever said something about valkyr and (shooting that's entirely gameplay and has nothing to do with what a warframe is valkyr is a beserker because LORE wise she fights with rather reckless abandon (hence the low shields) that is literally the only qualification to being a beserker fighting so enraged that you fight with reckless abandon granted to outside eyes (espically the supersticious lot such as the norse) they would look like they were immortals (or close to it) since that rage would allow them to fight without flinching (catch them on fire and they still fight as if they weren't..lop off a limb and you hinder them but they ignore it) this is due to the way the body works in the state they were said to go in (in a pure rage stage your senses are heightened ..and due to the adreneline pumping through your system in such doses tends to act as a "ignore all else and kill that son of a bitch" button the downside ofc being that you tend to become reckless..and can be outsmarted by people who normally could not do such) a beserker doesn't even HAVE to be melee oreinted just fighting with such a rage to say that valkyr isn't a beserker is slapping the norse (you know..the orginal serkers) in the face you really want her to be even more beserker like? the computer takes control of the frame during hysteria and attacks ANYTHING in the vicinity that it sees..friend or foe and kills it but that'd kill gameplay wouldn't it? having an ultimate that could literally wipe the team